She Will Be Loved
by Antilion
Summary: Song Fic! Inuyasha makes Kagome feel like dirt, but who's always there by her side? None other than the perverted monk, Miroku! What will happen over time? Friends turn into.. More?  Sorry my summary sucks LOL.


**Rawr! Who missed me? Wildy here with my first one-shot SONG FIC =D. Muahahhaha! I'm here with Momo-kins. Anyways, I am a HUGE MEGA SUPER FAN of Maroon 5. Adam Levine.. -shiver-.. He's so cute. O_O. **

**Momo: -singing-**

**Wildy: -singing with her-**

**Momo: Oh yeah.**

**Wildy: I am in misery~ There ain't nobody who can comfort me oh yeah ~**

**Momo: Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me~**

**Wildy: Girl, U really got me bad, u really got me bad ~**

**Momo: And I wanna get u back I wanna get chu back yeah~**

**Inuyasha: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Momo and Wildy: -bonks Inuyasha on the head simultaneously.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song "She Will Be Loved" By Maroon 5. If I did, I'd be so rich I'd swim in money. But unfortunately, I do not. **

**Ok so, this is AFTER Naraku is dead. But Kikyo is alive, and Sango and Miroku never fell in love so OH YEAH! -high five Momo- :) [ODD COUPLE FAN!]**

* * *

><p><p>

She Will Be Loved.

One Shot.

Song Fic.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself.**

18 year old Kagome anxiously put on her pretty, glossy lip gloss. She applied beautiful, shimmering red eye shadow, and topped it off with mascara. "Either way.. I wont be as pretty as Kikyo..." She ran to her closet and opened it, anxiously searching for something beautiful, different from her simple school uniform. She found a beautiful red dress and short heels. She smiled into the mirror, and grabbed her black backpack. (A/N: She bought another because it was shredded in a battle with... A.. Sharp clawed demon thing.) She jumped into the well, and instead of Inuyasha waiting there for her..

"Hello?" She yelled up.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku.

He outstretched his hand to her and she took it. He easily lifted her up like a feather and smiled at her. Miroku then opened his eyes and took in Kagome. His jaw nearly fell down to the ground. She was freaking beautiful. Breath taking. He stopped himself from drooling, and smiled again, this one nervously. He wondered why she had this effect on him. Usually women were just pretty to him. But she.. Was different. Miroku pushed the thought to the back of his head and focused on Kagome, who was still in front of him.

"Hey Miroku. Where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I remember him walking towards the forest. He said he sensed a demon and he was going to take care of it." Miroku replied, nodding slightly.

"Oh." She said, realizing Inuyasha was lying to them. He went to see her.

The two walked to the village together, and after a short while, Kagome ran to the place Miroku pointed out. She hoped for the best, but expected the worst. The light of the soul collecters brightened the night sky with the glow of souls they carried to it's owner. She sighed as her pace slowed down. She hid behind the tree and stared as she saw the couple.

"Why do you love me..?" Kikyo asked.

"Because you are my first love and my only. Kagome is nothing but a shard detector. Even if she wasn't she wouldn't match up to your strength and beauty, my dear Kikyo." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Oh.." Kikyo said, smirking.

"I love you, Kikyo."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Two tears formed into her eyes as she began running into the direction of the village. Her heart was shattered. But not fully, for some reason. She closed her eyes, as the tears fell rapidly, her mascara leaking. She then ran into something hard. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku. She stumbled and fell backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel to hard, cold ground. The impact never came. Only the warm arms of Miroku around her. "Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" Her eyes widened as he wiped away her blackened tears. He smiled warmly at her and released her.

Then they both sat down against a tree. "Lady Kagome... Would you mind telling me what happened..?" He asked her. Kagome stared at the ground and blurted out. "Miroku... Is something wrong with me?" His eyes widened a bit. "Lady Kagome.. There is nothing wrong with you.. And nothing will ever be wrong with you.-" Gasp. "You are perfect, just the way you are." Tears fell down her face once more as she smiled. But immediately, that smile turned into a frown.

"Then why does Inuyasha keep going back to Kikyo?"

"Because he cannot see the best thing that can happen to him, right here."

**He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else.**

Then rain started dropping softly around the two. He wrapped his arms around her and she did too. "Thanks Miroku."

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.**

That event happened 1 week ago. After it happened, they began talking more. And Inuyasha has been running off to Kikyo more than usual. Kagome would get sad everytime, but quickly got over it. Sango had met a man in the villager whom she had really liked, and currently they are now 'dating.' Shippo plays with the village children, along with Kirara as much as possible, leaving Miroku and Kagome together. Kagome smiled at Miroku and he smiled right back. The chemistry between them was amazing. Although, neither of them recognized it. Shippo jumped in between them and held Kagome's leg. "Hi Kagome!" He said, smiling. She picked him up and laughed. "Hey, Shippo."

"Can I ask you a question, Mama?"

"Sure."

He leaned up into her ear and whispered softly. "Are you and Miroku dating?" Her eyes widened as her face turned a beet red. "NO! Why would you think that?" She yelled, startling Miroku. Shippo nearly fell. "Sorry! Sango just asked me to ask you, because you two are so close." He whispered again. Kagome stared at him and nodded. "We're not dating, Shippo." He smirked and whispered once more. "Hurry up, will ya?" He then dissapeared in a cute green mist. Her eyes widened as she looked down to the floor, and resumed walking with Miroku. "What did he ask you?" She blushed again and looked up at him. "If we were dating. That's a silly question, ne?" She asked, laughing. "No." He said softly, though loud enough for

her to hear it.

**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more.**

Rain began falling around them, like it did a week ago. She reached into her priestess' clothing's pocket and pulled out a mini umbrella. Unfortunately, it was built for one. She handed it to Miroku and he took it. He opened it and held it on top of her head, leaving him to get wet. Her eyes widened, but then smiled at him. "Your so sweet, Miroku." She said, earning a soft smile from Miroku. _**'So are you, Kagome.' **_

**I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain.**

"Screw you, Kagome! You weak, pathetic stupid wench! Kikyo is and always will be better than you!" Inuyasha yelled. Two tears ran down her face, but that didn't phase Inuyasha. Kikyo stood next to him, sitting against the wall. She was frowning and her emotionless face remained intact. She didn't care at all. Kagome just took the verbal beating and ran outside. Shippo stared at his mother figure and smiled. "Whats wrong?" He asked, curiously. "Nothing, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Kagome said, managing a fake smile.

**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
><strong>

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
><strong>

**And she will be loved  
><strong>

**She will be loved.**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

Kagome lightly tapped on the window of Miroku's hut, hoping he would be in there. He was. "What's wrong, Lady Kagome?" He asked, walking outside. The look on her face said it all. "Him again?" He asked. Inuyasha needed to lay off. Kagome was better than Kikyo any day. "Why does he always compare me to her?" Kagome asked sadly. "Because he is blind, and caught up on his past, instead of realizing his future." Miroku said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. Inuyasha didn't deserve Kagome. He balled up his fists tightly... Then realized he would never have her.

**I want to make you feel beautiful  
><strong>

**I know I tend to get so insecure  
><strong>

**It doesn't matter anymore  
><strong>

"My life isn't fair.."

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
><strong>

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
><strong>

**My heart is full and my door's always open  
><strong>

**You can come anytime you want**

"Kagome..." She looked up at him, as if to say 'Yes?' "I will always be there by your side." He told her. She smiled at him and leaned onto his chest, savoring his warmth. "Forever." He whispered to himself. Unfortunately, she caught it, and blushed a bit. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned her embrace, his nose against her shoulder, inhaling her scent. She smelled different. Not weird different, good different. Other than the usual smell of women, she smelled of... Roses.. Cherry blossoms.. Vanilla.. She smelled beautiful.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

By me.

**And she will be loved**

Miroku.

**And she will be loved**

The Monk.

**And she will be loved**

Forever.

**I know where you hide**

****Near the Sacred Tree.

**Alone in your car  
><strong>

I do not know what that is.

**Know all of the things that make you who you are  
><strong>

Yeah.

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
><strong>

Never.

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

And I won't hesitate.

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
><strong>

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday  
><strong>

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
><strong>

**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
><strong>

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved  
><strong>

**And she will be loved  
><strong>

**And she will be loved  
><strong>

**And she will be loved**

Miroku could barely hear the music the strange contraption played, but he heard all the words. It reminded him of Kagome. Of their relationship. Then Inuyasha walked in front of her. She took out her earphones and stared at him. "Yes?" She asked, her voice emotionless. "I'm leaving, since the jewel is gone. I'm going to stay with Kikyo. Oh and by the way, she's pregnant." He said, monotonously. Her eyes widened, then slanted into little slits. "Congratulations, Inuyasha." He began to walk away. "Osuwari." She said, and his face planted into the ground. "Good Luck." Kagome said to the glaring hanyou.

**I don't mind spending everyday.**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
><strong>

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Try so hard to say goodbye..**

After that, he left her at the tree to resume her song. Miroku walked into view and looked at Kagome. She took out her earphones once more and smiled warmly at him. "Hey." She said. "Hello, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Drop the honorific, ya hear?" She said playfully. "Okay Ka-go-me." He said, smirking. He looked into her eyes and grinned at her. "What?" He leaned in and said.. "His goodbye is my hello, Kagome." He said, and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes widened and then soon she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, her MP3 player softly playing the beautiful song.

**She Will Be Loved.**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! I accept criticism, but not FLAMES! ! Read and Review :P **

**Arigatō! **

**Gracias!**

**Xièxiè! **

**Kiitos!**

**Merci!**

**Grazas!**

**Grazie!**

**Takk!**

**Obrigado!**

**Tack!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
